Samagui (Character)
Samagui is a man that Zoldeo made into a human subordinate with his Human Subordination Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Page 2 Appearance Samagui is a man of average height with distinctive, marked facial features, dark eyes and a scruffy dark beard lining his lower face, without a mustache but complete with a goatee going up his chin. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 2-3 Samagui’s attire seems to be mainly composed of fur: he dons a long, coarse leather tunic with fur-lined edges and collar, together with fur armbands, dark pants, dark shoes with light soles and fur legguards. He also wears a leather helmet with furry edges, with a light cloth possessing dark edges hanging from it, which covers the sides and back of Samagui’s head, leaving only his face visible. A distinctive bow seems to be secured to his tunic via a pair of buttoned bands, and he has a belt crossing his chest diagonally, passing over his right shoulder, which has several things attached to it: on the back is a quiver containing many arrows, and on the front are four sheathed daggers. Synopsis Tenrou Island arc After Caprico has found out about Lucy Heartfilia’s identity,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 18-20 he summons forth Samagui and orders him to track her down and kill her, something he readies to comply with. Before he can do so, however, he’s stopped in his tracks by Loke’s Regulus Magic and knocked out. Magic and Abilities Tracking: Having seemingly been a renowed hunter, someone Zoldeo thought to be worth enslaving, and the summoned human sent after the departed Lucy Heartfilia, Samagui likely possesses good tracking abilities. Caprico was also confident that he would have killed Lucy, implying him to be a good combatant, despite him having rapidly suffered defeat at Loke’s hands. Master Archer: Samagui is an extremely skilled archer: when he was sent after Lucy Heartfilia, he was shown aiming two arrows at her from an impressive distance, checking wind and angle before firing, and failing to perform a deathblow just due to Loke's intervention. Equipment Bow and Arrows: Living up to his role and fame as a hunter, Samagui is armed with a set for archery: strapped to his back is a distinctive, curved and mildly short bow, with dark limbs and very peculiar edges, these seemingly consisting of a pair of antlers, each secured to its corresponding edge by a metal disc. The string is taut between the two antlers. With the bow comes a large number of arrows with dark fletchings, which is kept in a cylindrical leather quiver, attached to the belt crossing Samagui’s chest via a pair of buckled bands, with its bottom end being secured to the rest by a complete line of small dark studs, and a simple motif consisting of several dark triangles being placed just above it. Daggers: Samagui carries around a set of four daggers, with their sheaths being secured to the same belt which holds up the man’s quiver. Such daggers are very short, with the hilts, covered in simple stripes, having approximatively the same length as the blades themselves. The handguards are simple and almost nonhexistent, and the pommels seem to bear a small hole in them. It’s unknwon wheter such blades are supposed to be employed in melee combat or as throwing knifes. Major Battles *[[Loke vs. Caprico|Loke vs. Caprico (owner)]] References Category:Characters Category:Male